When You Find The One
by campride
Summary: Ashley Davies is a famous pop/rock star and a gay icon. Spencer Carlin is a senior at King High School and is a fan of Ashley's. Ashley will be on stage at the Staples Center, ne of Spencer's dreams will come true, she will see Ashley on stage.


DISCLAIMER- I own NOTHING! Story not mine just thought I would share it here because it is AMAZING!  
>-<p>

KING HIGH SCHOOL

"John Dryden said: 'Love is not in our choice but in our fate'. This is your essay for next week. You have to explain why you agree or disagree with this thought. And don t forget to quote other writers to emphasize your analysis. Marina! I said an essay, remember? That implies at least eight pages including a thesis, an antithesis and a synthesis. I don t want to read just three lines telling me you don't believe in love anymore. OKAY?"

Marina grinned at her teacher, Yes, Mrs. Jenkins . Spencer smiled. She knew that school was not her best friend's favorite place. She preferred to spend her time in stores. So, they often did their homework together. Spencer helped her to finish them. Marina was always distracted by the last things Spencer had bought: her last CD, her last clothes or her last DVD. Sometimes she was just watching video clips on MTV. She could not stay concentrated more than ten minutes on all these school stuffs.

And finally, the bell rang. "No more Literature for today Thanks God! Marina sighed. She took her books and met Spencer who was leaving the room.

"I thought this bell was never going to ring. It s not that I don t like this class, but Mrs. Jenkins doesn t try to understand my point of view", Marina said.

Spencer laughed, "Marina! Do YOU try to understand hers? It can be very useful to pass your final exam, you know."

"Yes, I do. Look, what's wrong with my papers? She gives us some quotes to analyze, which are always some words said by people we don t even know, right? So, if I don't agree with what these guys said, I just tell her and basta."

Spencer stopped walking. "Yes, but Marina, you have to use more than three lines to justify your point of view. You can t write I don't agree because and basta."

"Oh! Really, why? Listen, if I tell you that Ashley Davies's last album sucks, do you agree with that?"

Spencer just cut her off. "No, I don't. Her albums rock and you know that!" she said angrily and then started to walk again. Marina grinned and followed her. She knew her friend too well.

"So, I have a point. 'No. I. Don't... Her. Albums. Rock. And. You. Know. That'". Marina was counting the words on her fingers. "Ten words, Spencer! You suck girl! I d have done this better than you, you know."

Spencer could not believe what she had just heard, but she could not help smiling. "Marina, stop that!" Then she added, "Anyways, I could write more than eight pages about Ashley Davies. So your theory SUCKS chica!"

Marina began to laugh. "Spencer, you're too funny! OKAY, I think that Ashley Davies was the wrong example By the way, talking about her, I saw this morning that she was on the cover of the last 'Rolling Stone' issue."

"Yes, I know. There re six pages inside: an interview and three amazing pictures " she grinned. "I bought it this morning", she simply said.

"Why am I not surprised at all? So, what does she say?"

They headed for Marina's car.

"Well, she talks about her two albums, her life, her tour and her projects. Her second single extracted from her last album will be Give Me A Sign ... She's very excited about being on stage... And she misses her father. She talks a lot about him. She said that when she moved to Miami last year, she lost her rock star teddy bear..."

"Her rock star... what? You re kidding?"

"No, I m not. He gave it to her for her 18th birthday, two months before he died... But she lost it. It was a teddy bear carrying a guitar and wearing a black faux leather jacket, red bandanna, and cool black shades..." Spencer said thoughtful.

"Okay! And what else?"

They stopped in front of Marina's car.

"And well , Spencer tried to remember everything she read, She thinks about moving back here in LA and having her own studio to produce herself."

"Moving back with all her playmates?"

"Marina!" Spencer shouted almost shocked by her friend s words.

"What? It's true. She has so many GIRLfriends that seven days in a week mustn't be enough for her..."

"You SO don't know anything about that. She doesn't talk about her love life anymore. We only know that she was in a relationship with a girl named Sarah and well they broke up last year, that's all , Spencer said a little bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah, and each time we see her on mags, don't tell me you're not the first to ask 'Who's that girl on that picture?'"

"OKAY, I admit it. But we don't know. She can have a lot of friends. She's a famous rock star, so..."

"So, she fucks all the girls she wants... I can understand that, maybe I d fuck all the boys I wanted if I was as famous as she is"

"Arrhh, I give up! Open your car. I want to go home... NOW!"

"Spencer! Stop! I'm just kidding! Listen, L.O.L"

"That's not funny, Marina! We're the first to fight against those judgmental girls who make rumors go round and , well it's what you're doing right now!"

"No, I just want to piss you off!"

"Great. Thank you!"

Then they got into Marina s car.

"No really! You should look at yourself when you talk about Ashley Davies, Spencer. You're too funny. You defend her all the time!"

"No I don't. I-It's just that I don't like when you j-judge people without knowing them... Anyways, her private life s none of our business and it s not a reason for you to make fun of me."

"Yes right!" Marina was still laughing

"Stop... pleeaaassse. She s a great s-singer and musician and an amazing c-composer... That s all."

Marina knew her too well. Obviously, Spencer had a crush on Ashley Davies, but she would not admit it. She was 17 almost 18 and she did not want to sound like a hysterical fan or a groupie. So, she preferred to keep those things to herself. She liked Ashley Davies' songs and music, and yes, she was so beautiful. Spencer closed her eyes. The pictures of the Rolling Stone mag were still engraved on her memory.

Marina glanced at Spencer. And she s so fucking hot , isn t she Spencer?

Spencer raised her eyebrows but did not answer.

Marina stared at her and grinned. Last year, Spencer came out to her BFF. Marina remembered that moment too well. They were talking about boys with some other friends, but Spencer did not say anything. It was not the first time that Marina noticed that. Spencer was uncomfortable. At first, she thought that it was because Spencer did not have a boyfriend anymore. But then she saw that she was more interested in girls. It was not a problem for her. She just wanted her BFF to be happy. One day, Spencer called her because she had to tell her something important . And after one minute without a word, she simply said I think I like girls . Marina was excited to know who was her best friend s lover, and replied And? Who is she? Spencer had been surprised that Marina did not freak out. Actually, she did not have any girlfriend. It was just a crush on a girl again.

Marina was smiling. But she felt bad about what she was doing to her friend. She decided to be cool then.

"OKAY. Anyways, you know that I love her albums. She's very talented and she rocks with her guitar! I d like to learn how to play "

"You're forgiven!", Spencer sighed.

"No, I mean it. Otherwise, I wouldn't go and see her concert on Saturday with you girls".

They arrived at the Carlin's house.

"OKAY. Right. By the way, don't forget to call Jenny. I'll call Mary tomorrow. We'll meet at 2:00pm at my place on Saturday."

"Relax Spencer, it's Thursday toda... What? 2pm? But we're just five miles away from the Staples Center, and the concert starts at 9pm!"

"Yes I know, but the seats aren t numbered and I want to be close to the stage."

"But, what are we gonna do during almost seven hours?"

"I don't know... talking listening some music... thinking about this essay we have to write for our Literature class?" she teased her friend.

"Great!" she said downcast.

"Come on! Don't you remember when we went to Justin Timberlake's show last month? We d waited for him until 1:00am for nothing, just because you wanted to ask him an autograph. I d told you the artists never used the front door..."

"OKAY! But don t tell me you re not gonna be hanging around not far from the exit, waiting for Ms Ashley Davies on Saturday, because I won t believe you."

"No, I won t wait for her. We'd waste our time. I m sure there s a secret exit hidden somewhere that people don t know. She's too famous. It'd be dangerous to be in the middle of a crowd full of crazy people..." Marina burst out laughing.

"Like you?"

"Ahahaha", Spencer said forcing a smile.

"Just kidding!"

Spencer was thoughtful. She looked through the window of the car: "You know, it's her birthday on Sunday".

"Really? How old is she?"

"She s coming up for twenty. It'd be great to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her before the end of the show."

"Yeah, it'd be nice!"

"Arrhhh, seriously I'm dying to see her on stage. It's her first concert in LA! And this girl s so amazing... Two albums and now she's a star in the world, do you see that?" Spencer said impressed.

"Yeah, like Kelly Clarkson... without the Idol s crown"

"She said in the interview that her father s death changed her life completely. She hadn t thought about writing songs or being on stage before, but when he died, she wanted to keep his memory alive. She wanted to be like him."

"Yes, maybe it was her fate, not her choice", Marina sighed.

Spencer was staggered by what she had just heard. She stared at Marina.

"What?"

"Marina! Is it really you who's just said that?"

"What?

This kind of literary thing

Look, I said that I didn't get her point of view. I've never said that I was stupid!"

"I am KIDDING!", she teased her.

"Yeah Spencer, make fun of me now!"

"Hey, Marina, come on, it s my turn ". Then, she hugged her. "So, I see you tomorrow."

"OKAY, GROUPIE!"

Spencer got out of the car, sticking out her tongue at her.

To be continued...


End file.
